


Emotional

by F00PY



Series: Analogical Hogwarts [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: After Werewolf Attack, Angst, Arguments, Flashbacks, Gen, Genius! Logan, Harry potter verse, Hogwarts AU, Hospital Wing, Hufflepuff! Patton, Hurt Deceit | Janus Sanders, Janus is hurt, Logan's holding himself together with strings, M/M, Patton is sad, Ravenclaw! Logan, Ravenclaw! Virgil, Sherlock-Like! Logan, Slytherin! Janus, Virgil is tense, Virgil is very high-strung, Werewolf Racism, barely edited, high emotions, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F00PY/pseuds/F00PY
Summary: Virgil snorted again and Logan swallowed.“I don’t mean to offend you.”“You’re not offending me.”
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Analogical Hogwarts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954183
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130





	Emotional

Janus’s vital signs are fine.

_He’s lost at least 33% of his blood. If he keeps losing blood too quickly, he will die._

Madam Pomfrey has stabilized his blood loss and determined that no major organs were hit. He’ll make a full recovery.

_He was bitten._

“Logan.”

Janus will just have to drink the Wolfsbane potion once a month. 

_He still hasn’t woken up._

That means nothing. Madam Pomfrey gave him a potion to keep him asleep while she worked.

_His family might turn him away._

The Drakes are very giving people. They’ll push through this. In fact, they’ve fostered several werewolves in the past.

“Logan.”

_He won’t enjoy having scars._

On the contrary, Janus is more than likely to wear those like a badge of honor. He did, after all, get them by saving Patton.

_He won’t enjoy being a wolf._

That part was more likely to be true but that didn’t mean there weren’t things they could do to make it a little easier for him.

_He’ll have limited mobility for weeks._

A given, but not one that truly mattered so long as the Slytherin survived.

“Logan!”

Logan blinked and his body jolted forward as it was forced to try and catch up with his mind. For a moment, his sight was blurry and he had to remind himself where he was, what he was doing, and why Virgil was yelling his name so frantically.

Hospital Wing.

Janus’s Bed.

Janus had been out for three hours.

They hadn’t left his bedside during that time.

Logan blinked again. He glanced over at his boyfriend, who looked like he didn’t know whether to laugh or cry- probably a mixture of both- and a knot curled in Logan’s stomach. 

This really wasn’t the time to be getting lost in his head.

“Sorry, Virgil,” Logan said softly. He brushed a hand over Virgil’s arm. “I was going through the worst and best scenarios and got a little lost.”

The line between his brows faded, but the small spark of anger Logan saw burning there remained the same. 

“What even is the best scenario here?”

Logan glanced over at Janus’s heavily bandaged face and body, then over to Patton, who had been staring glassy-eyed, unmoving the entire time.

“The far more likely one.”

Virgil snorted. His body was tightened and his breath came out hot, rapidly.

“Obviously, it’s a net loss,” Logan said quickly, hoping to ease the anger he read there. “But the loss is not nearly as substantial as it first appears.”

“He could’ve died!”

“But he didn’t,” Logan said softly. “Plus, if you look through all the variables of his life, I believe he’ll be able to pull through this.”

Virgil snorted again and Logan swallowed.

“I don’t mean to offend you.”

“You’re not offending me.”

“Clearly I am. You’re stiff, you’re not looking at me, your lips are pursed-”

“Logan, stop _reading_ me. I’m not one of your fucking books.”

Logan's stomach clenched.

He didn’t mean it.

Logan knew Virgil didn’t mean it.

He was stressed. He had just watched his foster brother get ripped apart, he had been forced to work despite being near a panic attack, and he had lived with the knowledge for an hour that Janus, one of their best friends, might not even make it.

It made sense he was tense.

It made sense he was mad.

Logan was just there. He was just in the room and therefore an easy way to work off some steam. 

That was all.

That didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though.

_”The robot is doing that thing again.”_

_“Robot?”_

_“Sorry dear, I forgot you were new here. The Berry’s son has this freak thing he can do. He can like… look at someone and suddenly know everything about them._ Without _using magic.”_

_“My word. That’s astounding.”_

_“It’s terrifying is what it is.”_

_“How can you possibly tell he’s doing it?”_

_“Well, he’s always doing it. But when he really tries to figure something out his expression changes. It gets all blank and his body will suddenly jolt.”_

_“So he’s just always reading people?”_

_“He’s a creep.”_

_“And that’s him?”_

_“Yeah. What- hey! What are you doing?”_

_“Hey!”_

_Logan looked up from his spot in the corner of the room. He spotted the person coming for him and instantly just turned back to his book._

_“Kid! You’re creeping my girlfriend out. Stop fucking reading people!”_

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I can’t really help it.”

Virgil didn’t respond.

There was a bang by the door and Roman came barreling in. His breathing was harsh and raspy but when he spotted Virgil, his entire body relaxed and he nearly melted onto the floor.

Logan was about to glance at Virgil- figure out what his boyfriend wanted to do- when he reminded himself that Virgil didn’t want to be deduced right now.

There were some things he picked up on without sight. Like the movement of the air setting his arm hair on end, letting him know that Virgil was probably turning towards the sound. The exact flow of it suggested-

_Stop it._

-that he was reaching for his wand-

_Stop it._

-and Virgil’s favorite move right now for dueling was the confusion hex followed by the bat-bogey hex but he would probably-

_Stop it._

-skip the confusion step because, quite frankly, Roman was already mentally weak enough on his own, especially when facing his brother.

“Are you alright?” Roman gasped. “I heard you were outside during the attack, I wanted to make sure…” he paused. “Is that… is Janus okay?”

Virgil laughed. It wasn’t a real one- it wasn’t the one that brought a smile to Logan’s face, or forced his heart to do a little tap dance. It was cold, chilling, and Logan wanted to bring his arms around Virgil to try and warm him up.

“What do you care about _Janus?_ ” Virgil snarled. He stepped up to Roman and pulled the 5th year's body straight so he could stick his wand under Roman’s chin.

_Shit._

“If I remember correctly, you stopped talking to me because I dared to hang out with a Slytherin, _before_ you told me I deserved it when mom hit me in the fucking face.”

Logan closed his eyes.

He always felt strange after Virgil brought up his past abuse. Cold and burning. Quiet and loud. Shivery and tense. 

“I…” Roman blinked. “I’m sorry for being an ass, Virge. I…” He swallowed. “I probably shouldn’t have come.”

He sounded genuine. Even if with eyes shut, Logan could tell that it was pure instinct that brought Roman here, not brains.

Not that it mattered. Roman could discover the cure to cancer and Logan would still want to nail him against a wall and leave him there. He would never quite forget the despair read on Virgil’s face when Roman told him that he didn’t believe him.

“You shouldn’t have,” Virgil agreed. “Get out.”

To most people, Virgil might’ve sounded like he honestly believed what he was saying. That he wanted Roman to leave.

But… 

_Stop it._

There was a waver.

_STOP. IT._

Virgil clearly wanted Roman to stick around. He hadn’t forgiven him yet- there was a hardness to his voice- but it was clear that after that experience he was beginning to think that-

_Virgil doesn’t want you to read him._

-maybe he didn’t have all the time he wanted to fully recover. 

Which of course was the wrong mindset to have- Virgil should take all the time he needed- but it was one that had Virgil snorting as Roman slunk out. Not because of the anger he was trying to-

_STOP IT!_

-force through but as a way to cover up his mixed emotions.

“Why’re your eyes closed?” Virgil shot at him.

“I’m trying not to read you.”

There was a silence- clearly, a moment where Virgil was rolling his eyes- and then Virgil was turning back to the bed with Janus in it whispering quietly to himself:

“You should do that more often.”

It was like being struck by a javelin. A javelin that Logan reminded himself, wasn’t real, because he knew for a fact that Virgil usually liked being deduced and the only reason he was upset now was because emotions were high and… 

He _knew_ Virgil didn’t mind his brain. Virgil had told him that from the moment they first met.

He _knew_ that.

He had seen it.

Virgil had said it, and Virgil hated lying.

He _knew_ that.

He knew it.

He knew it.

_Fuck…_

There was a soft moan from Janus’s bed and instantly, Logan’s eyes were flying open, taking in the mangled Slytherin. Janus opened his right eye (the left one was bandaged shut) and let out another moan.

“What the hell happened?”

Patton, who had been sitting motionless at the side of his bed since Madam Pomfrey first set him there, put his hand to his mouth. A quiet sob escaped his throat and he began to rock back and forth. Janus turned to him in alarm.

“Whoa there Hufflepuff, don’t get all upset. I’m fine.”

Patton blubbered something that definitely wasn’t English and Logan moved before he fully knew why, reaching across Janus’s bed to grab Patton’s shoulders.

“You should try not to touch him right now,” Logan said gently. “Werewolf wounds are harder to heal; irritating them will only make it worse.”

Patton nodded, but a fresh round of tears filled his eyes and spilled over his rim. Logan slowly released him and sat back, giving Patton the space he needed to bury his face into his hands and sob.

“Pat,” Janus said helplessly. “Crying is bad for… I don’t know, but you should stop doing it.”

A small choked laugh came from their Hufflepuff friend and Patton grasped Janus’s undamaged hand and pulled it up to his heart.

“Don’t ever do that again, you _idiot._ ”

“Next time, I’ll tell the werewolf not to use me as a glorified dog toy.”

Logan cracked a smile. “That wouldn’t get you very far.”

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock.” Janus used his one free eye to look over at Logan and then back to Virgil. “Thanks,” he said softly.

Virgil crossed his arms over his chest and his bottom lip began to tremble. He looked up at the sky and Logan reached out a hand to grab Virgil's hand- only for Virgil to move it out of the way.

Quickly, he changed the motion into the straightening of Janus’s sheets. 

“Are you a fucking idiot?” Virgil didn’t meet Janus’s eyes as he growled at him. “Why on earth didn’t you try and protect yourself?!”

“Okay, moody much.” Janus rolled his eyes. “If you remember brother dear, my wand was rather busy at the moment.”

“Then you should’ve thrown a rock!” Virgil yelled. “You could’ve died!”

Janus swallowed. “Well, that didn’t happen.”

Patton’s hold on Janus’s hand had turned into a death clench, but Janus did nothing to pull away. There wasn’t even a twitch.

That wasn’t a good sign.

Logan got to his feet and made his way over to Madam Pomfrey’s office. A knock on the door had it flying open and Madam Pomfrey was suddenly in front of him, standing like a regal hawk checking out the mouse below her.

“Janus is awake.”

“Yes, I could hear you people yelling at him from my office.” She shook her head. “Yelling at patients. Bunch of idiots you are. Get out of my way.”

Logan didn’t move. “He won’t admit to this if you were to ask him, but he would rate his pain a nine out of ten. He can barely feel the right side of his body, probably due to the overload on the left. And while he’s playing it off cool right now, he’s also trying not to break down from fear, so if you have something for nerves, that would be helpful.”

Madam Pomfrey’s eyes skated over him. “You would be a fine Healer,” she finally said. Then she had turned back into her office and came out with potions- potions designed to help with exactly what Logan had just told her.

Two hours later, Logan sat at Janus’s bedside alone. Janus looked like he was asleep- and he was certainly doing a good job playing it off that way, with his mouth parted, long deep breaths, and an eased face.

But Logan knew the difference.

And he knew why Janus was avoiding the conversation.

“Has there been talk about it?” Janus finally asked. He didn’t open his eye, probably as a way to try and pretend what was happening wasn’t while still getting the information he needed.

“Not yet,” Logan sat back in his chair. “First, they’ve got to offer their deepest condolences. It’ll take until midday tomorrow for the Pureblood families to finally bring up kicking you out of Hogwarts.”

Janus winced.

“Will they succeed?” 

His voice was quiet, beaten. Nothing like the joking sarcastic person Logan loved with all his heart. Not the one who had planned Roman’s downfall for a year to help Virgil. Not the one who had given Virgil a home in his own house. Not the one who had found a Hufflepuff endearing enough to invite him into their little group.

This was just a broken 4th year, asking if he would be punished for something outside of his control.

“No,” Logan said shortly. “Because I’m not going to let them.”

Janus’s eye flew open.

“Do you really think I’m going to let the magic world’s racism kick my best friend out of the school?” Logan growled. “I know what makes each one of them tick and any that have somehow managed to keep that hidden from me will be easy enough to figure out.”

“You’re going to-”

“You’re stuck with Hogwarts,” Logan told him. “I’m going to make sure of it.”

A tear went to slide down Janus’s face, but he wiped it away the moment it escaped his eye.

“Well,” Janus croaked, “if you’re on the job, I know it’ll get d-done.”

Logan smiled softly. “Yes, you do.”


End file.
